User blog:Frayten/One Piece
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Date D Hayate Born as Gol D Hayate more commonly refer as Date Hayate is the First Mate of the Straw Hat Pirate he was the first member to join after being force to Join by Monkey D Luffy the captain of the crew and became the Vice Captain of the crew. Hayate is the Son of Gol D Roger the Pirate King the Adopted son of the late Shichiko Goldbeard the adoptive younger brother of late Wind Fist Date D Lang and the Twin Brother of the late "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace Appearance Hayate has Black eyes and short black hair with a blue tint. Hayate's hair has hung over his face as bangs Nami noted that he was quite Handsome when look up close Hayate typical wear an plain collar shirt plain tshirt and long pant and had and Black Haori and change into different shirt during most part of the series he also wear an small bracelet his risk and carried his Chokuto in the left side Before Time Skip unlike most his male crewmate who wear the same outfit most of the time Hayate change his clothing frequently like his Female crewmate however he mostly change his outfit per saga In the East Blue Saga Hayate Typically wear an plain white collar shirt and black pant and wear an Black Haori In the Alabasta Saga he wear an plain Dark Blue Shirt and Black Long Navy Pant and were jacket In the Drum Island he wear an grey trench coat During the Alabasta Arc, he wore desert robes consisting of a Light Grey robe with three white rings decorated along both of the sleeves and a light blue wrap over his head. In Sky Island Saga he wear an grey collar shirt and his trade mark black haori and grey short in the Water 7 Saga he wear his trademark Haori and an Yellow plain shirt with Black strip and black pant Thriller Bark Saga he wear an White Collar Shirt an Black Haori and grey short. In the Submit War Saga he wore an plain orange shirt and his trade mark Black Haori and grey pant his clothes were damage after Sabaody Archipelago Arc and was replace by Margret with black pant and brown shirt with and an replica of his Black Haori After Time Skip In the Two years time skip Hayate wear white high coller shirt with an zipper and wear his trademark haori Bounty Hayate First Bounty was 30,000,000 Beli after he and Luffy Defeat three of the Top Pirate in the East Blue he share same amount as Luffy Hayate Second Bounty was 100 000 000 Beli after defeating Crocodile Hayate Third Bounty was 300 000 000 Beli after Defeating Blueno and Spector Lynch of CP9 Hayate Fourth Bounty was 400 000 000 Beli for struck a World Noble breaking in Impel Down and Participate the Battle of Marineford and ringing the Ox Bell Hayate Fifth Bounty was 500 000 000 Beli after Defeating Doflamingo Voice Actors English Voice Actor *Vic Mignoga *Brina Palencia as Child Japanese Voice Actor *Noriaki Sugiyama *Minami Takeyama Trivia Category:Blog posts